


Worth War

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Currently being revamped, M/M, elves and shifters, magical fantasy AU, mpreg is mentioned but not focused on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: What makes Yuuri Katsuki so special? Why are they sending General Viktor Nikiforov to save him? Read on.





	1. All We Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is that fairy-tale-ish AU you might have possibly been hoping to read about? Maybe? XD I'll edit the summary when I can think of a better one. If it's worth continuing I mean.

In a world unlike the one that you and I think we know there existed a universe where none of us would dare to exist. Oh, you and I wouldn’t last a minute there, oh goodness no. You see that world was the home to a species of creatures that you might recognize as, well, an elf. Yes, you read that right. They were beautiful, dangerous, gifted creatures that drew special powers from the Realm. They knew no gods, nor did they recognize any forms of higher beings. There was just your average elf and their connection to fire, earth, water, and ice. They were deeply rooted in nature; it was their very source of power, their source of magic, and by all intents and purpose, it was their source of life.

The Realm consisted of four major kingdoms; Zamsa, the kingdom to the South where it was summer all the time and the bright sun never failed to shine like a beacon of hope, much like the King who always treated his subjects with a smile, so warm and loving, it rivals the touch of a mother’s hand despite the harshness of the dessert sands.

Korusan, the kingdom to the East, the land of water, where spring bloomed eternal and everything was just as ever changing, ever flowing, ever growing, their Queen strong against the tide.

Paraphae, the kingdom to the West, where maple trees grew and changed colors from red to brown unceasingly. Their King, though young, had a flame that burned so bright it struck like a flare to the sky each time the night came as if to signify that they were there and they would make it through the darkness.

And then there was Empana, the kingdom to the North, where winter never ceased and the cold winds blew all year around. It was a land ruled by his Majesty, King Yakov and the Crown Prince, Yuri who both stood as mightily as the mountains that guarded the castle walls and the Royal family.

War was a rare occurrence between the different kingdoms, for those who opposed their ideals of peace were simply cast aside, and those who went against their beliefs on how they lived, had long been banished and forgotten. Though legends say that there had once been a small kingdom, named Paqotah, located right in the middle of the other four, whose citizens were, you could say a rather odd kind of sort. Many history books have long since omitted them from its pages, the Realm hoping to bury the ones who had turned their backs on their own culture and way of life, never to be spoken of in the effort to simply forget.

These days there have only ever been compromises and treaties between the different kingdoms. Empana, the only kingdom to still utilize its army, often went on behalf of the other kingdoms on quests for new land and to defend when needed against the forces of the Realm. King Yakov took great pride in his White Army, lead by General Viktor Nikiforov.

Many sonnets and stories have been written of the famed General. He who had master over ice as if in his veins the element flowed and he who entered every battle dressed in pristine white and left each and every single one unscathed. Viktor has long said his farewell to the battlefield, ever since the Union between kingdoms had been established. There was no longer any need for violence, only King Yakov thought that Viktor's skills would have gone to waste if left unused. He kept the General around for covert missions.

Viktor had just come from one of those missions, bloody and tired from using so much ice magic. What was supposed to be a mission of stealth had turned into an absolute blood bath. He could feel Yakov's displeasure ten feet from outside of the throne room but he went on and entered anyways, why prolong his own agony? His King would find him anyways.

The throne room was filled with his Highness' advisers and other high members of the court, they were dressed in traditional Empanaian silks that came in shades of blue and were quite thicker than the norm. It did nothing to dissuade their paleness; it was almost like walking into a den of snowmen. The stoic atmosphere was not enough to distract Viktor from the peaking anger in the throne room though. Viktor scanned the present individuals, his King was not angry, and for once his Prince wasn't either.

No, it was _him_. The one who stood out in the crowd, dressed in deep browns and oranges. The Zamsanian Prince, Phichit. Yes, Viktor could feel the very earth shaking underneath their palace of ice. He was angry, so very angry. Viktor could not understand why. They had risked the lives of many of their men to rescue him from his then predicament.

"Is this the thanks we deserve?" Viktor asked without preamble. He would speak freely here, as his rank as General gave him that much leeway, almost on the same footing as a Royal. "My men risked their lives for you, without any thought for an explanation. What were you doing trapped in Paraphae?"

"That is none of your concern." The Zamsanian Prince ground out. "Your efforts of rescue are greatly appreciated, but you must understand. You left one of my men."

"Perhaps, but we left at least twenty of ours." Viktor countered. "My soldiers who had families, wives, husbands, and children waiting for them all valiantly remained for your sake. Do not begrudge us the life of one man on your side."

"You do not _understand_!" Phichit snapped. "My highest ranking attendant, Yuuri Katsuki, you _must_ go back for him. Take me with you as collateral if you must. I do not remember where we landed or how we got to Paraphae, but I insist that you do something to get him back. He is important."

Viktor turned to his King. "We have already entered Paraphae without permission once. With all due respect, your Highness, if we go against proper and cordial protocol, we may very well be risking war."

Yakov regarded him with a neutral expression. "My General speaks wisely, your highness. Just what exactly happened?"

"I am not sure I wish to divulge that information at the moment." Phichit returned curtly then surprised the entire throne room by falling to his knees. "I understand that you wish to preserve your relations with Paraphae, but I insist and if I must, beseech you, for the good of the Realm, you must go back for Yuuri Katsuki."

The Royals exchanged a moment of silent staring. Viktor took that moment to study the Crown Prince of Zamsa. He knelt on the floor but kept his back straight, shoulders strong and filled with tension. He was serious about this; he would not leave without the support of Empana, the only kingdom to still run covert missions because they had the means to.

"What consequences would occur should we not rescue your attendant, your highness?" Yakov asked carefully.

Phichit kept his eyes on the King, unwavering. "Blue blood shall be spilt."

* * *

"It’s about time!" The pub was incredibly full of life that evening, exactly what Viktor needed on the night before another mission. He had a pint of ale in one hand, the other reaching out to meet his friend's in a hard shake, before Chris batted it away and pulled him into a hearty hug. "Welcome back my good friend, you almost had me worried."

Viktor took a sip of his ale and shook his head. "You still worry about me? Have you not learned even after all these years?"

"But of course!" Chris gestured widely around them, to the young ladies and gentlemen around the pub with a bright grin. "Your admirers would be greatly pained to hear of your passing, if it should ever happen."

"They would always still have you, Chris." Viktor returned good-naturedly. Chris had been a man of his legion all those years back. He'd retired and now owned this pub, named Giardia and knew almost every single person in Empana. They all came to visit this little nook in the far side of the kingdom, where it was warm. It was far from the outside where they all basked in their element. It was still so very blue here; dark blue, light blue, royal blue. The seats were brown and mahogany and the tables round. Fire burned up on torches, still blue, but oh so very warm.

"Ah, let us not go there. Comparing myself to you would just be self-sabotage." Christ joked, batting his hand in Viktor's direction. "Now, you must tell me why you are here drinking. I heard you have a mission tomorrow, rescue? Again?"

"And here I was afraid news had stopped travelling so fast." Viktor drank some more. "Although this time, we wanted it to. We're searching for an attendant, beloved by the Prince of Zamsa. Hopefully, with the information of our travel, Paraphae will be prepared to welcome us accordingly."

"Anyone I might know?"

"Yuuri Katsuki." There was a heavy weight on Viktor's tongue. He washed it down with more ale.

"Never heard of him." Chris frowned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He took Viktor's tankard and refilled it.

"Neither have I, to be honest." Viktor leaned back and let his drink sit on the bar. "I believe that he is of quite importance to the young Prince. Might not just be a lowly attendant, if you get what I mean."

"Oh ho?" Chris smiled, reading between the lines. "A close friend?"

"Perhaps even a _lover_." Viktor chuckled. "He threatened to kill himself if we hadn't agreed to journey to Paraphae. You should have seen the hard look on Yakov's face, I was almost afraid we'd lose our King."

Chris whistled, absolutely charmed. "Did he do something dramatic? Knife to the neck? Or was it against the chest? Were there scars?"

"No, your imagination is too much sometimes. He simply threatened that blue blood would spill."

"That’s still quite something." Chris accepted a plate of food from a passing waitress, winking at her in thanks. He placed it in front of Viktor, smiling. "Eat. This might be your last hot meal for another two weeks."

Viktor did not need to be told twice.

Page break

Viktor saddled up his horse, petting the black mane rather fondly. He made sure the stirrups and just about everything else was ready. "There will be no rest for you, sweet thing. Our company is determined to get there swiftly."

"Please, I am not that cruel."

Viktor turned away from his companion and offered the Prince of Zamsa a short bow. Phichit waited for him to rise before taking a deep breath. "I do not wish to provoke you, General Viktor. I am truly thankful for your effort and yours in my escape. My business in Paraphae is crucial and is quite sensitive. It is information that I cannot quite reveal at the moment."

"But you will tell us when you can?" Viktor asked as casually as he could in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"At the soonest possible moment." Phichit promised. "I hold you with high respect, General. I trust that I can tell you this one thing. Yuuri Katsuki is more precious to the Realm than you might imagine. If it comes to a fight, Zamsa will draw arms."

"He is worth war to you?" Viktor asked.

"Yes." Phichit nodded, a solemn look in his eyes. "I will not rest until he is again by my side."

Viktor appreciated the passion in that look of promise and gave his own nod in return. "I swear to do what I can to make that happen."

"I sincerely hope that you do not make promises which you cannot keep." Phichit teased.

"Oh he does that quite often."

Viktor was getting tired of people sneaking up on him. He smiled at Yuri, dressed in travelling clothes with a sword swinging on his hip. His smile almost fell off his face. "Your highness?"

Yakov was trailing his nephew, a hand on the young blond's shoulder. He gave Viktor another of his hard looks. "He will be going with you, Vitya. Two Royals are better than one. You are up against a King, two princes should not imply much of a threat, unless of course we are denied."

"And with Paraphae's idiot King, I'm sure we'll draw swords at some point." Yuri snorted, turning to his uncle and patiently waiting for the King to relieve him of his crown.

"Listen to what Vitya has to say and for Empana's sake do not do anything reckless." Yakov pulled Yuri into a hug and relieved his head the weight of the white gold circlet.

Yuri pulled back after a moment, running his fingers through his hair. "For you, I promise to try."

Viktor cleared his throat and surveyed his men, turning away from nephew and uncle finding this moment a little too personal. He turned to Phichit with a raised brow. "Will you be riding with us your highness? Or will you be in the carriage?"

"I am not some maiden that needs to be carted around in a carriage." Phichit snorted and beckoned a horse over. He hoisted himself onto it and petted it lovingly, clearly used to riding this way despite Zamsa not owning any horses of their own.

Viktor turned to Yuri who was glaring at him, ready to bring that sword of his to his throat. "Do not insult me by thinking to ask."

"I wasn't going to." Viktor promised then turned to his men. "Alright! I am glad to have you back in my company, we ride for Paraphae with peace in our hearts and mind. We will travel swift with as few stops as possible. Any man who feels or wishes to remain will have my expressed permission and the King’s pardon."

Nobody in his company moved and Viktor nodded, pleased. He swung his body and straddled his horse then glanced at Yakov. His King nodded. "My trust is in you, Vitya."

Viktor felt a heavy weight lower on his shoulders and gently nudged his horse. "Ride on!"

The company was on the move.

* * *

"Any luck?"

"No, your majesty. He seems to have entrapped himself in some kind of capsule. It is not made of any element we have encountered before."

"Very well, leave us. I think I can handle one elf on my own."

The King of Paraphae walked in a slow circle, surveying the stranger in his castle. He was, for lack of a better word, beautiful and at the same time, mysterious. Crystals that were neither made of ice nor gems enveloped him. They stretched around him like a shield whenever his men attempted to break him out, molding against the weapons. The elf had been in there for days with no food, or water, and no healing. There was a cut on his forehead, and burn marks on his hands, which were clasped together as if in prayer, settled against his chest.

"Who are you running from?"

The doors to the room open and his Queen enters with a slight frown on her beautiful face. Her walk was a little too rushed for someone in her condition.

"What's wrong dear heart?" He reached for her, running his hands over her swollen belly, worried for his child and wife.

"News from the North," Queen Isabella breathed out. "they are coming here."

King Jean-Jacques swiveled to stare hard at the crystallized elf, feeling awfully suspicious and wary. "Are they coming for you?"

He received no answer but the silence was as good as any.

_Who are you?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of changes in this chapter.
> 
> Fun Fact #01: The Kingdoms are actually botched up versions of food names.
> 
> Paraphae = West = Parfait  
> Zamsa = South = Zambusa  
> Empana = North = Empanada Korusan = East = Croissant  
> Paqotah = Middle Earth = Pannacotta
> 
> I seriously pity my future children.


	2. Good Intentions

Viktor had always had an amazing time when he was on the move with his company. For one thing, the women and men he'd been honored to serve with were interesting characters all on their own and together they made for an entertaining group. For another thing, he was now also escorting not just one but two of the most _spoiled_ princes in the history of the realm. And he did not mean anything ill when he thought that. Just that they were very young and sheltered.

They made quite a lovely pair; Yuri's ever loving stead was a beautiful thing with a black coat and a grey mane named Ardam. The very masculine appearance of the young stallion ruined the incredibly feminine look Yuri sometimes had, but the stead moved with grace and moved with a determined energy, although Parika, Victor’s own horse, was still the best in terms of stamina and speed.

Phichit trotted alongside him as the company slowed down for a short break riding Sinah, his borrowed horse from Empana. The crown prince of Zamsa was laughing delightedly, patting the beast's flank fondly as they grazed near the stream. "You are simply wonderful! We do not have horses of our own in Zamsa, but the eagles that we fly are quite something else entirely."

Viktor had found it amusing how much the prince shared about his country; he clearly had no ill feelings towards it or his position in becoming King. The rest of his company appreciated Phichit’s jovial disposition, so very different from their own crown prince; moody and testy, like his stallion. The General kept an eye on Yuri as he tried to steer Ardam to graze by the stream, but Ardam looked like he wasn't ready to stop for a break.

"It's only going to get warmer the further we go, stupid thing! Drink up and rest now and we can race Viktor later!"

"Oh come young prince! He will not listen to you if you sound as agitated as he feels!" Mila Babicheva teased Yuri good-naturedly, already on the ground petting her horse, Regan, and letting him nibble on some sugar cubes straight from her palm. She'd brought a satchel full along for the journey. Her bright red hair shone beautifully in the now warming sun, reminiscent of the red of leaves in autumn. They were closing in on Paraphae’s territory; winter was changing to fall.

"Shut up!" Yuri snapped, jumping off his angry stead. He knew better than to stay on, two angry heads would not do at all. Instead, he stomped towards Viktor and Phichit, who had now settled on the ground, leaving their horses to wander. The rest of the company were making their own little huddles, close enough to protect the Royals should anything untoward occur.

Childishly, Yuri formed a circle of ice around Ardam so the stubborn thing would have no choice but to calm down or get stabbed by icicles.

Phichit frowned, "That's not very nice."

"Yes, well I'm not very nice." Yuri deadpanned.

"I pity your people." Phichit grumbled, resting his chin on a hand that he propped on a bent leg. "It's strange that you are allowed to be so open with your thoughts and feelings. My tutors lead me to believe that the people of Empana are as soulless as their magic."

"He's actually a very kind soul." Georgi Popovich interrupted, sitting down. His horse, Romery, followed him and sat on the ground beside him even though he tried to make it go away.

Viktor was not entirely surprised, horses were very intelligent, Romery especially knew that Georgi was going through an awful heartbreak. Regan had been the same when Mila lost her lover during the first war.

Phichit listened to the citizens of Empana as they tried to explain the oddities of their young crown prince, paying no mind to said crown prince when he tried to dissuade all their claims on his behavior. The bright red flush on his cheeks was enough proof of their honesty, not just because they were closer to warmer territories.

"My daughter Anika loves him." Mila cheered, her smile so huge it looked like it hurt. She waved her hands, the atmosphere still capable of forming a very small ice crystal. It was about the size of her fist, just a plain circle before it redefined to form features. A heart shaped face, wide eyes, and a small smiling mouth. If it had color, the curls would have been the exact same shade of red as her hair. "My pride and joy, my only love."

Phichit accepted the small ice statue in the palm of his hands gently, as if afraid it would break. He stared at it in complete and utter awe. "She is beautiful Mila, where is she?"

"In Empana, she stays at the castle.” She pauses for a second. “I cannot live the rest of my life anchored to a home knowing that I could still serve my king and our Kingdom, so I never left the army." Mila's eyes took a knowing gleam and she pointed a finger at Phichit. "I know what you are about to ask, and the answer is her father is dead. He had been one of the many casualties in the war with the Shifters."

"I'm sorry." Phichit looked back down at the sculpture in his hands. "Did she know him?"

"Barely." Mila confessed. "She was only a few decades old. I was past my two hundreds."

"Both of you are still fairly young." Phichit murmured. "Empana was the most damaged kingdom."

"You know your history." Viktor noted. "The Shifters targeted Empana because we were the one most likely to hit them first. Zamsa had not been looking for war, as I recall you had a treaty of peace."

"Yes, we still do actually." Phichit glanced around him then his gaze settled on the other prince. "Your highness, if I may be so bold, what do you know about the Shifters?"

Yuri, who had been keeping an eye on Ardam after he'd melted the ice shards, glanced at him from under a fringe of long blond hair. "Shifters? Not anything beyond what my tutors have taught me. I wasn't born until after the war."

"I see," Phichit inched forward, an interested but muted look in his eyes. "So you've been taught about mates? The way Shifters lived their lives? Why we could not let them exist in the realm with us as equals?”

"I said I was taught but that doesn't mean that I know it by heart." Yuri drawled boredly.

"Humor me," Phichit answered curtly.

Yuri gave the other prince a long look before glancing at Viktor, who shrugged a shoulder trying to figure out Phichit's angle from the sudden unexpected subject for conversation.

The Empanaian Crown Prince sighed deeply before saying, "Shifters are capable of doing as they're called, which is, they shift into another form. The very first shifter by chance had turned into a wolf and his descendants followed after him. They're very odd, having not only one gender but two. Male or female and also dominant or submissive. They mate for life, which I think is stupid."

"Stupid?" Phichit interrupted, his eyebrows drawing together in surprise. "Don't you find it the slightest bit romantic?"

"Not at all," Yuri said dismissively. "To tether yourself to one person for the rest of your life, to know that when they die you would not have the will to live? If I loved someone as much as they say mates loved each other, I would not wish to cause my lover any kind of pain. I think it is stupid, they make themselves weak."

"I think that is what makes them strong." Phichit whispered. He looked up at the sky for a moment, as if searching, before he stood up and dusted his pants. His entire demeanor changed, a bright but fake smile on his face. "I think we’ve rested enough. Let us be off? We might make it to Paraphae in less than three days if we hurry now."

Viktor had nothing to say about the puzzled look Yuri threw him and instead followed Phichit's lead and called his company to order. They had a deadline and a person to save.

* * *

 

Christophe Giacometti had great pride and joy in Giardia, his beloved pub, which he had built by his blood, sweat, and tears. His parents had once been proud to call him a solider in the King's White Army, but when they fell during the war against the shifters, he'd decided that he wanted more in life than to kill and fear being killed. So here he was now, years later, the owner of an establishment that welcomed anyone into its heart.

And he really truly meant _anyone_.

The newcomers looked very strange indeed, dressed in cloaks that were far too thick for the weather in Empana. One was very tall, though not as tall as Chris, and he had earthy tones to his colors. It matched his companion, who had a fiery head of red hair, which shone a dull brown in the blue light of the interior of Giardia.

Chris waved at Lucinda, one of his most loyal servers, who had been about to approach them and gestured for her to come to him instead.

Those two were not elves, Chris was very sure they were shifters. It was very subtle; the not so pointed ears, the not-so-graceful movements. He would not let his employees walk into danger when they did not know what they were about to do. He smiled at her and said, "Handle the bar for me, I'll take this one."

Lucinda shrugged a delicate shoulder but let Chris do as Chris wanted, per usual. He approached the table cautiously; unsure but, this could very well be a mated pair he was seeing. It would not do him any good to provoke the dominant by being too friendly with the submissive. He could base it on looks alone, but then that would be pretty judgmental. With as much casualness as he could muster given the current dilemma of the situation, he said, "Good evening my friends, what can I get you for this cold Empanaian night?"

The taller of the two flinched at his approach, an arm moving to wrap around the smaller one's waist. Obviously, he was being cautious. Perhaps no one in Empana had shown them an ounce of kindness since they had arrived. "What do you have?"

Chris ignored this reaction and opted to prevent any gestures that could be seen as hostile. At least he was able to start the conversation. "Well we have some soups on the menu to warm you up from the incoming storm. There are also drinks here, which could also do the trick. You could have a drink or two for now then follow up with something heavier before turning in for the night. It's getting quite late, but I'm sure you are all properly settled?"

The smaller one, although they were honestly both quite small (young), was worrying on his bottom lip for a moment, teeth sharp in a way that unlike an elf’s. _Definitely a shifter, not like the beauty that an elf would posses, fine planes and something that came off as untouchable and ethereal_. This one was beautiful like it felt to be home. _Warm and approachable._ If that were any way to describe beauty.

Chris tread carefully, he was very sure this one was a submissive. "We don't have a place to stay the night, actually. We were hoping to take our food with us."

"And where do you intend to go?" Chris asked, surprised. "Storms in Empana are deadly, especially to people who are not from here."

There was a low growl after Chris' statement, it was the taller one and by the reaction, his grip on the smaller one's waist grew tighter, enough that he complained. "Leo, I can't breathe."

Leo immediately eased up, his shoulders bunching up even tighter in distress. Chris looked around Giardia for a moment, worried that they might be attracting an audience. Surprisingly enough, no one was even glancing their direction.

"People do not notice me unless I want to be noticed." The smaller one said with a smile, still warm, like his mother had been all those years ago. "My name is Guang-Hong, this is Leo, my mate. You know what we are."

Chris acknowledged the statement for what it was (an establishment of trust) and nodded. "My name is Chris. I am the owner and I only need to know one thing, are you on the run?"

Guang-Hong's eyes widened, a scent of fear permitting in the air. Christ wasn't sure how he knew it was a scent of fear, it was just instinct. Leo seemed to feel the same way and he pulled Guang- Hong closer to him.

"We are." Leo said, his other hand slowly and pointedly making its way to caress Guang-Hong's stomach. Flat though as it was, that action meant something. He met Chris' eyes head on. "Please do not send us away."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Chris breathed, awed and surprised. This submissive shifter was with child. Any life, from any specie, was a blessing. He would not let any harm befall these two. "You may stay here and feel at ease. No one will come to harm you in Giardia. I will go get you your food."

"Wait," It was Guang-Hong, his hand gripping Chris' sleeve, eyebrows drawn together. "Why are you so kind?"

"The war was a long time ago and I've learned to put that behind myself." Chris gently released himself from the soft grip. "You can tell me why you are running, if you do not mind. I’d like to know."

"Later?" Leo asked, pulling Guang-Hong back to his side. "There are too many eyes and ears here. We are not the only ones being searched for."

"Agreed." Chris turned back to get them their food. Something was happening, a prickly feeling settled in his stomach. Someone else had gone missing? Did it have anything to do with Viktor's mission?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not a lot of changes
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact #02: The horses are named after some of the 'top herbs that should be found in your kitchen'
> 
> Sinah = Phichit's Horse = Cinnamon  
> Parika = Viktor's Horse = Paprika  
> Ardam = Yuri's horse = Cardamom  
> Regan = Mila's horse= Oregano  
> Romry = Georgi's horse = Rosemary
> 
> Herb Horses. I need help, or possibly a naming book. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Your kudos and comments give me life.~~


	3. Setting Fires

Phichit was not at Paraphae. No. He arrived at Zamsa and received none of the flair he usually got upon homecoming.

Understandably, none of his people had been made aware of his sudden absence. They were probably oblivious to the fact that he'd just recently been threatened and injured, which explained the silence of his return yet also begged the question as to why he had suddenly been called back in the first place.

He was sure he'd scared General Viktor's army the morning the earth threatened to split beneath their backs as they slept through the night. Phichit had been awake instantly, recognizing the magic that shook the earth's core. This had been no ordinary earthquake, it had been a message, meant for him, only Phichit did not know what he was being told.

Sara Crispino met him at the border of Zamsa, accepting the thick cloak he'd had strapped over his shoulders and in return watched as the crown prince was welcomed by his beloved eagle.

Ershe, a beautiful and temperamental young thing, allowed the prince to ruffle her feathers for a short moment before she attempted to bite his hand off.

"Ay! You are absolutely terrible." Phichit told her, grasping her head in one hand and looking her in the eyes. "I did not mean to be away from you for so long. You know that I would have been here if I could. How many people have you scared off with that beak of yours?"

"A dozen of the caretakers, your highness." Sara told him, smiling slightly. She had Sinah, Phiciht's borrowed horse to one side and her great eagle Caburi on her other side. She was thankful her own pet was more behaved.

"Naughty." Phichit clicked his tongue but nuzzled his head against Ershe's rather fondly before he settled himself on her back, clutching fistfuls of her feathers. He looked at Sara. "Take care of Sinah for me, he's probably hungry. Make sure he gets a good stable so that I can visit him after I deal with what's happening. He must be returned to Empana no worse for wear."

"Of course," Sara pressed her lips together, her eyes gleaming with a question.

Phichit smiled, "Speak, Sara. We are friends."

"The mission?” Sara trailed off.

"Underway."

"Oh." Sara breathed, looking for the moment as if she wasn’t actually present in the moment. She seemed to collect herself after a few heartbeats, smiling at her prince. "Michele will be waiting for you at the palace gates. Ride swiftly and safely, young princes."

"I am not even two years younger than--!" Phichit's reply was cut off as Ershe took flight, rushing into the air. "Oh my god! I was _not_ done talking!"

Ershe gave a loud caw as she soared and glided.

"There is absolutely nothing to be proud of!" Phichit snapped, but held on as she took him closer and closer to home. Something heavy settled in his stomach. For a kingdom that usually felt so full of stability, at the moment, it felt absolutely shaken.

As promised, Michele was hovering by the palace gates on Ketir's back, an eagle larger than Ershe. He turned swiftly towards one of the palace balconies when he saw Phichit come close. They landed without much flourish; although Ketir's large wings sent a few leaves flying.

Zamsa had hot weather for every day of the year, and thus had compensated by planting trees everywhere. Gifts from the kingdom of Korusan.

"Easy boy," Michele soothed his eagle. "I doubt Korusan would appreciate it if you tore down those trees."

Phiciht laughed as he pet Ershe then made a motion for her to get back into the air. "Go have your fun, now that I'm here you'll be busy again."

Ershe cawed at him but did as she was told, Ketir right behind her.

"Your highness," Michele greeted him, solemn and respectful.

Phichit turned to him, a wary smile on his face. He did not like the way he felt upon landing, or even when he'd entered the territory. Something bad had happened, the earth beneath him told him so. Only what was it? What had driven his people to call for him when he'd been almost a hundred miles away? No elf could have done what they did without consequences. The strain of magic so strong on the body could have sent anyone to their deathbeds.

Phichit shook his head deciding he would not worry until he had all the facts straight. Instead, he opted for a lighter conversation, grinning at his companion. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course." Michele humored him and brought his friend in for a hug.

Phichit took the opportunity to relish being home. They pulled back after a moment and the prince finally asked, "What's happened?"

Michele had had the time to mull over his thoughts. This was what Phichit liked about his friends. He, Michele, and Sara had grown up together in the palace. His father was the King and their father was his adviser. It had been decided that their alliance, and trust, and bonds would pass down to their generation as well. Phichit could not have asked for truer friends.

"I cannot explain it any better," Michele started; he reached a hand out and gripped Phichit's in his own. Between their hands was a rock, no bigger than a grape. It felt rough and worn, like the stones that made up the columns of the throne room.

Phichit's eyes shut and he felt out with his magic. The earth, the soil, the dirt where everything came from and everything returned to, spoke to the citizens of Empana in a way that others would not and could not understand.

Phichit tried his damned hardest to listen.

_Hurt. Sneak. Traitor. Defenses low. Screaming. Pain._

Phichit's eyes opened and he tore his hand from Michele's grasp, his mouth opening and closing like a gutted fish. The absolutely devastated look on his friend's face had his feet leading him away from the balcony and deeper into the large castle, his heart wedged painfully in his throat as he ran like the hounds of hell were chasing him. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no_ , for the realm's sake no.

 _The King_.

Phichit pushed at the giant doors with a combination of his adrenaline spiked strength and magic. They flew open as if hit by a gust of wind and the occupants of the throne room looked up in shock. The crown prince, however, only had eyes for one person, and it shattered his being to see her dressed entirely in black.

"Mama," Phichit dared to take a step forward, his eyes locked onto the blue of his mother's. They were rimmed with red, and even now, shone with unshed tears.

Achara, the Queen, reached out for him and he came to her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head against her shoulder. Her body trembled violently in the wake of her sobs. "I was so afraid for you my son."

"How did this happen?" Phichit asked in a quiet whisper. He did not look up at the members of the court as he ordered for them to leave. They did so quickly and silently in the wake of the Royal family's grief.

When they were alone, Phichit let go of his mother and knelt by his father's side where he laid on an elevated dais. He felt tears fall down his cheeks. His father looked happy even after this, no frown lines on his face, no wrinkles or creases. He had been a wonderful ruler, always smiling and laughing and at peace, even in death. The ground beneath his knees pulsed a brief message.

_Killed. Traitor. Poison._

"Who would do such a thing?" He demanded, needing an answer. The ground was then silent and Phichit felt an ill spike moment of frustration.

"Whoever it was," Achara stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "has left a message, my son."

Phichit glanced at his mother and then followed her gaze. When the members of the court left, one had shut the doors to give them their privacy. The writing on them was bold and done in purple ink, although it looked nothing like the dyes he'd encountered before. And yet, it also looked _familiar_.

"You who have taken something precious to me," He read. "should know the pain that I am feeling."

Realization sunk through Phichit's gut like a stone would through water. Zamsa had lost its king, and it had been his fault.

* * *

Yuri's ire was caused by two things, and both of them were because of Paraphae. The moment they entered the Kingdom's territory, he had been assaulted by a number of leaves. Yes, maple leaves that wouldn't stop falling from the ground. The four kingdoms were quite different from each other in terms of weather, food, and even animals.

Paraphae clearly had no horses of their own since its citizens were crowding the sides of the path, children screeching in absolute delight as they passed. He saw some atop bears too, which he found absolutely insane. Not that he should be surprised, after all, their King was _that guy_. What Paraphae had in spades though however, were yes, the leaves.

And the horses were apparently big fans of them. They fell in lazy spirals from really tall trees and it looked as if they would never run out. Yuri wondered how some trees were not already bare.

"Woah!" Mila laughed loudly to his left, the entire legion turning their heads as another of their comrades fell to the ground. Georgi this time, fell of Romry's back as the beast snuggled itself in a pile of maple leaves.

Yuri kept a strong grip on Ardam's reigns and even gave his side a soft kick. "Don't even think about it."

Ardam's tail swished pointedly as if he were willing to challenge Yuri's words. Thankfully, his horse decided to behave. Viktor wasn't as lucky.

King JJ was laughing when their entourage made it to the throne room. For some reason, the leaves Viktor had on him wouldn't fall off and the General couldn't be truly bothered since they weren't hurting him. "It isn't everyday you see the White King's pristine General covered in red!"

"Actually, it used to be a daily occurrence." Viktor smiled and joined in on the teasing. "Hello your majesty."

"Yes, hello General." JJ stood up from his throne and met Viktor in a hug. It looked so stiff and yet there was an air of familiarity. "And those used to be darker times, I prefer this look on you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Viktor then proceeded to pick the leaves off of himself whilst he and JJ indulged in idle chit chat.

Yuri growled from where he stood and sent a blast of ice magic to help Viktor clean himself off. It hit not only the General but also the King who shivered in his boots. The crown prince did not apologize and simply reminded them that they had business to take care off. "This is not a social call."

"So hostile for someone so young." JJ sighed as if in deep regret. "I should have convinced my father to have taken you in when you asked while you were young. Perhaps you would have turned out less like your uncle."

“I’m not that much younger than you!” Yuri snapped at the same time Viktor says, "Do not insult my King." Giving JJ a stern look only to address both royals present. "Your highnesses, we shall get onto it. But before that, perhaps our men can be lead somewhere they can eat and rest? It's been a very long journey."

"Of course, of course. Where are my manners?" JJ snapped his fingers and an attendant came in. The King however paid no mind to her and was looking around the throne room. "Thirteen... Nineteen... Hmm, correct me if I am wrong, though I doubt I am, but I see twenty soldiers, one general, and only one royal."

"You are not wrong." Viktor dutifully supplied.

"Yes, I knew that." JJ frowned, rubbing his chin. "I was told to expect two."

"Prince Phichit has been called back to Zamsa." Viktor turned his head a fraction.

JJ copied the gesture, but said nothing. He turned to his attendant, "Rosetta, take them to the banquet hall. Have nothing but Paraphae's finest fruits of the harvest be served for these men and women."

"Hear hear!" Mila and the soldiers cheered. She led them in following Rosetta, clearly hungry and desiring sleep after riding nonstop for three days.

Viktor stayed with the Royals and Yuri was grateful, he was sure that he could deal with King JJ; the man was only annoying when Yuri let him affect his nerves. However...

"Oh my!" Queen Isabella was another story entirely. She had been sitting in her throne the whole time, watching them all with calculating eyes. The look on her face ticked Yuri off to no end, though the swell of her belly was a pleasant surprise.

"Yura," Viktor placed a firm hand on the back of his neck. "you have to bow now."

Isabella was taking great relish in Viktor's actions though she had the decency not to comment. She stepped up to Yuri and wrapped her arms around him, then pulled back and looked him up and down. "You look more and more like your mother every time I see you."

Another reason why he hated her, she'd been quite close to his mother. Yakov's sister, the late Queen Natalia, had been around to watch Isabella grow somewhat into the elf she was now. She had known the woman that Yuri had not had the chance to even meet. He had no memories of her or even of his father. Isabella practically flaunted that she did, and he wished hell on her for it. Well maybe not now, she was with child after all.

Yuri said nothing as he followed the other three towards a room secluded by an alcove. A rather suffocating feeling was starting to creep up on him, his hand unknowingly rising to rub at his chest.

"You feel it too?" Isabella asked from his side. "There is very strong magic in there."

"Brace yourself." JJ warned as he opened the doors.

Yuri wasn't sure what exactly it was he was looking at. The room was bare, a single window letting light in from the outside, there were no chairs or tables or any furniture. The only thing of interest was the... crystal? It looked like a crystal. And there was the man it held within.

"I don't believe it." Viktor said a bit breathless. He stepped into the room as if the magic inside had no effect on him. Perhaps the General had encountered it before. He circled the crystal once, twice, and then on the third time, he summoned a dagger made of ice and with some strength, attempted to embed it into the crystal. It simply rebounded, flying out of his hand and crashing into a wall.

JJ cursed softly and stood beside Viktor, arms crossed over his chest. "Ice was the only thing we hadn't yet tried."

"You already tried burning it?" Yuri asked curiously.

Isabella waved a hand and the crystal was immediately caught on fire. Only it did not burn.

Yuri frowned and actually meant no offense as he asked, "Perhaps you are not strong enough?"

"I have had several dozen men come here to try and make it melt, little prince." JJ smiled patronizingly at him, seeing no harm in his query. "Fire does nothing."

"Only he can take it down," Viktor said, and much to Yuri's shock, the General was smiling. He tapped at the crystal with his finger, playing a tune that Yuri knew was familiar in Empana. "Yuuri Katsuki, we meet at last."

"Yuuri," JJ echoed, glancing at the prince and turning to Viktor. "Is that his name?"

"That's his name?" Yuri deadpanned.Viktor glanced at them both with another bright smile.

"Yes. Yuuri Katsuki, man from Paqotah."

"What?" Yuri felt like if he'd been holding something he'd have dropped it.

"I knew it." JJ pumped a fist in the air. "You've seen this before? On the battlefield?"

"Yes," Viktor nodded."Your father was quite familiar with crystals like this during the war, your highness. Your uncle as well.”

“I knew it! Does that mean you know why he is here?" JJ asks.

"Well, no." Viktor hung his head. "I don't actually."

"Ah, right." JJ nodded. "It's Prince Phichit who knows. I'm a bit confused why he's not here. After all, he was the one who stumbled into Paraphae bleeding and half-conscious with Yuuri over there."

"Something came up," Viktor answered distractedly, he knocked on the crystal and flinched, pulling his hand back. "That's very strong."

"Hold on for a second!" Yuri snapped and waved his hands in the air, sending a few snow puffs floating.

"Oh little one, try to keep your magic in check." Isabella said waving a hand to melt the snow.

Yuri ignored her and glared at the King and General before him. "You cannot be serious."

"About what?" JJ asked.

"About this!" Yuri waved at the crystal. "This person inside this thing cannot be from Paqotah!"

"It's called a barrier," Viktor told him. "And why not?"

"Well for one thing the kingdom of Paqotah is dead!" Yuri told him, and glared harder when JJ gave him a look of disbelief. "It's true! It is what my tutors have taught me."

"They have taught you wrong!" JJ turned to Viktor. "Your kingdom is lying to your prince! How could you let this happen?"

"I did not know that that was what they were teaching the youth." Viktor murmured, frowning.

"Unacceptable!" JJ grabbed Yuri by the arm and began to lead him out the room.

"Wha-! Where are you taking me? Unhand me!" Yuri fought every fiber in his being to just freeze JJ's hand and break it off. He looked over his shoulder, "Viktor do your job!"

"Hmm?" Viktor looked away from the crystal barrier. "Where are you going?"

"I have no idea!" Yuri growled, already a number of steps out of the room. "This is elfnapping!"

"Oh relax, we are simply going to go to the library and I shall teach you history, the truth this time! The same way my father taught me and your mother taught Isabella!" JJ snapped his fingers and made a ball of fire appear in his hand. He said into it, "Rosetta bring us some food and something to drink. We will be at the library, oh and send a plate to you know where, General Viktor will not be dining with us."

The ball of fire disappeared.

Yuri gaped and looked over his shoulder again, "Viktor! I do not need a history lesson!"

"It will be good for you!" Viktor shouted at him right before Isabella closed the door and joined her husband in dragging him away.

Yuri wanted to scream, but screaming would not help him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY MAJOR CHANGE. Initially, Isabella was Natalia's friend. This happened because silly me thought that JJ was Viktor's age. Now that I'm more familiar with the characters, I've adjusted that Viktor is close to JJ's father and Isabella was close to Yura's mother instead JJ being close to Viktor and Isabella being Natalia's friend. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact #03: The eagles are all named after chocolates~
> 
> Ershe = Phichit's Eagle = Hershey's   
> Caburi = Sara's Eagle = Cadbury   
> Ketir = Michele's Eagle = Musketeer


	4. Closer

Chris found it very difficult to believe that anyone could turn Guang-Hong away from their doorstep to fall prey to the bitter cold of Empana. The brunet was a soft and quiet little thing that kept close to his mate, a light of amusement in his eyes that took in his surroundings with appreciation and something akin to childlike wonder. By the realm, how old was he even?

"You're much too kind, Chris." Guang-Hong told him as he settled in his cot for the night.His cheeks were flushed with a soft red (warm and content), his hands settled on his stomach. He caught Chris staring and chuckled softly. "It's a habit I've picked up recently, Leo has as well. Is it odd to you? A pregnant man?"

"Yes." Chris told him, shaking his head at the mere idea of it. "Male elves do not get pregnant. Not since the war against the Shifters."

"Ah," Guang-Hong breathed softly, bowing his head. He seemed to think about something for a moment. "I'm glad that Leo decided to step out for a bit. I had been hoping for a chance to be alone with you. The war... I want to apologize for it."

"There is no need for that." Chris stopped him. "I don't think you were even alive at the time of the war. None of this was your fault."

"Is it anyone’s fault, really? Still, someone has to make the first step. Even until now we live divided. My people had been corrupted." Guang-Hong told him firmly. "Presently, they are not speaking or living for themselves. Leo and I are hoping to change that, as a favor to our prince."

"I had assumed that Shifters were of a dying race." Chris raised a brow. "Are you telling me that there are still many of you? That there is a royal line?"

"Usually I would take offense, but I shall excuse you this once." Guang-Hong told him, smiling cheekily. "Yes, Shifters still exist. We have communities in Paqotah, the only Kingdom to have accepted us. Their prince is our prince. We are indebted to them in so many ways."

"And look what happened to those elves. They started a war against their own race." Chris crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against a cool wall. "Wasn’t it their sudden shift in loyalty that started that war? There is a reason it is called the _War against the Shifters_ and not the _War against Paqotah_."

"I thought we weren't blaming anyone for the war?" Guang-Hong rolled his eyes, a tiny bit of fire there as he threw Chris' words back at him. He leaned further into his cot, drained but still tensed. "Did you ever think that maybe the reason Paqotah sided with the Shifters was because of how quick you elves were in throwing them away?"

Chris frowned, "We did not."

"You lie." Guang-Hong growled, a tiny hint of the animal within showing itself in the sweet boy in front of him.

The Empanian elf backtracked and shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps I think quite highly of my race. If Paqotah had not striked first, we would not have retaliated."

Guang-Hong gave him a long stare, his face expressionless before another of his small smiles showed itself. "May I ask for one more favor tonight, Chris? Can you tell me all you know about the war?"

The question had been unexpected, but Chris waved a hand and summoned enough ice to create a chair. He did not miss the way Guang-Hong's lips parted in shock and perhaps even delight. Shifters did not have magic to control the elements; Chris would have been excited too. He sat into it and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Where do I begin?"

* * *

"For almost a century the Realm has been in absolute peace, to be quite truthful, I’ve been getting complaints that it's become a pitifully boring existence with no war to keep the people busy, I'm sure your General can relate. My father’s always said though that this is what’s better for the people." JJ looked up from his goblet of wine and smiled at his Queen who was retreating for rest, leaving the two Royals in the library with food and wine. "This is also much better for the next generation, my children’s, in particular."

Yuri chewed on his fresh vegetables and wondered if he could get away with ignoring whatever it was JJ had to say. The man had the horrible tendency to run off his mouth, often getting off topic. However, if he knew Viktor, and Yuri thought he knew the man well, he wouldn't have made Yuri go through this if he wasn't meant to learn something from it. If he lived through all this chatter, he'd make it rain ice on Viktor.

"The war had taken its toll the most on Empana, where the White Army lied. I think it was extremely strategic of them to go after the only Kingdom that had a fully working armed force." JJ said. "Zamsa was left relatively unscathed, they had been awfully close to the kingdom of Paqotah at the time. Due to present circumstances, I believe that alliance still stands to this day."

"What of Paraphae and Korusan?" Yuri asked.

"Paraphae sides with whoever seems to be winning," JJ frowned. "That was how the King before me ruled."

Yuri glared at the wall behind the King's head. "Do you agree with him?"

"No." JJ smiled. "I despise flighty loyalty."

Yuri went silent.

JJ took this as a cue to continue, "Korusan, I'm actually not sure where they stand. At the time they had declared themselves neutral and both sides had respected that. They kept away from the East easily enough. I do believe though that Korusan and Zamsa are quite close, in the same way Empana and Paraphae are. I would not be surprised if they supported Paqotah now."

"I thought we were here to talk about history? Don’t talk as if you’re bringing everything into the present, as if we are about to go to war right now." Yuri raised a brow and titled his head, the way he saw Viktor do when he needed to hear an honest answer.

JJ smiled at him, swirling the wine in his goblet. "Eat, bright young child. I'll tell you all I know about the war that's coming and what it might mean for the Realm."

“I am barely a hundred years younger than you.”

“Ah, but I am a King. You are still a Prince. Eat.”

* * *

"It seems awfully lonely to be here all by your lonesome, General." Rosetta was a beautiful elf, though she was short in stature, her hair was the shade of ripe pumpkins, quite a common trait in Paraphae. She had a hand on her waist, her other arm cradling the tray she'd used to bring his food in.

Viktor gave her a bright smile as he took in his food, his stomach grumbling appreciatively. "Do not worry about me. I'm not alone, really."

Rosetta looked from him to the barrier-crystal, her green eyes wide. "You mean sleeping beauty in there?"

"He is quite something, isn't he?" Viktor breathed, looking at him too.

"Okay...?" Rosetta straightened and offered a low bow. "Have a pleasant evening, General. And you in the crystal."

Viktor beamed at her and waved as she left. He turned to Yuuri. "Wasn't that nice Yuuri? I'm sure she did that just to be polite, there's no way she sees what I see. And you do not fool me in the slightest with that look you have on your way. You are not asleep in there, no. I know that you are very much awake."

The barrier crystal pulsed a light violet as if to say that _yes, yes I am awake_ and _you are right._ Then finally, a demand of _what_ _is it that you want?_

Viktor put down his fork and leaned back into the chair he'd made with ice. It was only fair, if Yuuri got to be comfortable in his magic then Viktor would have that bit of comfort as well. Ignoring the feelings he was seemingly getting from the trapped elf, he opted for distracting himself as he tried to coax more of an actual reaction.

"She brought something that smells absolutely divine, Yuuri." Viktor continued as he propped an arm up and cradled his chin in the palm of his hand. "Won't you join me even for a little bit? You must be hungry."

There was another flash of light, and Viktor noticed the slightest changes in the trapped man's face. Was that, possibly, a smile? Viktor straightened up a bit in his chair, which was really more of an ice throne. "And you are also wounded, that must not feel very nice. Paraphae has some very expert healers. They do after all, symbol rebirth."

The barrier crystal dimmed as if Yuuri was not interested in this at all. Viktor hummed to himself, wondering just what he could say to get a better reaction. Touching the barrier crystal wouldn't do him any good. The last time he tried that, Yuuri had sent enough magic that he'd been thrown into a wall and his hair stuck up so badly he was sure JJ would have compared him to dandelion fluff. Thankfully, a little bit of melted ice had gotten his hair back into order.

"Prince Phichit..." the barrier crystal turned a bright violet, almost fuchsia. Viktor grinned inwardly. "You worry for nothing. He is back in Zamsa and is fairing quite well. He was supposed to come here to see you, negotiate. He was even prepared to beg to get you back. You have quite a dedicated friend..."

More violet, as if to say _yes, yes I know_.

"Or could he possibly be a lover?" Viktor teased.

The violet turned blinding, pulsing one beam directly into Viktor's face. The General groaned and pressed a hand to his face. "I'll take that as a no."

The atmosphere in the room turned a little less stifling, more comfortable. Viktor did not mind his current state of blindness, smiling behind the bright light. His food on the table was now cold, but the room was warm.

He would coax Yuuri out of that barrier crystal just yet.

* * *

In Paqotah, history was written in the eyes of the losing side. What they knew of the war was entirely the opposite of what the rest of the Realm had taught its new children. The war had begun, not because the Shifters had suddenly revealed themselves from the shadows, immersing themselves into Paqotah. The kingdom had always been a little odd, located smack down in the middle of the four kingdoms, essentially, middle ground.

Empana turned Water into Ice in the North and Zamsa ruled the South and communed with the Earth. Korusan lay on the East and controlled the Winds. Paraphae was in the West and made fires burn. Essentially, they were ruled by Winter, Summer, Spring, and Autumn. The Realm had been created to be that way. No one was sure when exactly Paqotah became a Kingdom, no one was sure either where the elves that lived there came from. It was probably the only shock that rivaled the coming of the Shifters, but that would be explained later on.

Paqotahnian elves were quite an oddity as well. They had no control over the four elements, instead they had the astonishing power to manipulate light. The war had been a mass of earth, wind, ice, fire and plasma lights that forced the enemy out like barrier shields. But what had started the war?

It hadn't been the emerging of the Shifters although the four kingdoms did not know what to do with them. They hadn't reached out to Empana, Zamsa, Paraphae, or Korusan. But simply Paqotah, who had welcomed them with open arms. They'd lived in peace for a good number of years, developed a system in the kingdom between elves and shifters. Everything was going fine, until the civil wars started.

"Elves are driven by many things in the Realm. Riches, the harvest, power, and beauty." JJ tapped at an open textbook in front of Yuri, shaking his head. "Did you get a good enough look at our guest this afternoon? Did you see just how stunning he looked?"

Yuri looked away from the book in stubbornness. "He didn't look all too special."

"You fool no one." JJ chuckled. "That's okay, the elves of Paqotah have always had that kind of sway. It's only because he is new, you are not used to him, his colors, or the power he has. It's strong."

"He's someone important." Yuri deadpanned. "Of course he would be powerful."

* * *

The first shifter to have ever approached the kingdom of Paqotah was named Aleksi Herdevary. Aleksi was a man of many talents, but he was also ruthless and ambitious. He wanted a good life for his people, and he had come off as a threat to the rulers of the four kingdoms.

"They did not want to risk being attacked first." Chris told Guang-Hong. "So they did not wait or give Aleksi the chance to strike."

"Empana attacked Paqotah." Guang-Hong breathed in dismay. Leo had returned in the middle of Chris' story. He now sat on the cot with his mate, an arm around his shoulders, he was smiling sadly looking very different from the tense shifter that Chris met in Giardia earlier that evening.

"For his sake, I had hoped your version would be different." Leo murmured, pressing a kiss to his mate's hair. "He's hoped to live here in Empana, if ever the circumstances were different."

"This place is beautiful." Guang-Hong chuckled, it sounded a bit watery. "But I do not want to stay here if I will have to continuously fear for my life."

Chris frowned. "It did not have to be this way."

"Your people started it." Leo told him. "We were living in Paqotah in peace."

"Paqotah was in disarray when we got there." Chris countered. "The Royals were divided. You had some elves who did not want the Shifters to be there."

"It's called an internal struggle for a reason." Leo said. "Your people came in at a time we were most vulnerable. The people of Paqotah, both Shifters and elves, had been confused and afraid. You thought we were all against you, when really we had no idea what we were doing."

"What internal struggle?" Chris asked.

"Aleksi and the king at the time, Himuro were at odds about how they wanted their alliance to continue." Guang-Hong cut in. "Would they allow a marriage between shifter and elf?"

"That... that is not possible!" Chris cried in shock. "You'd be creating a new specie!"

"No, they'd have created life." Guang-Hong said, his hands again on his belly. "Or at least they would have if the war hadn't started."

"Do not tell me that an alliance had actually occurred." Chris begged, then added. "And how did we not know of this?"

"You only know what you choose to know." Leo said. "Aleksi and King Himuro's _daughter_ , Ryuuko were madly in love. And Aleksi felt for her the way I feel for Guang-Hong."

"Impossible." Chris breathed.

"No, it's quite possible." Guang-Hong told him with much feeling.

"But then..." Chris fought to get words out of his mouth. "All those stories about mates..."

"Yes." Leo growled. "Your people killed Princess Ryuuko in the war."

"You ended a soul bond." Guang-Hong whispered.

* * *

Soul bonds were something the Shifters celebrated upon revelation. It meant a love destined by the fates of the Realm. It was a bond that could not be broken, one that had to be treasured. It was an amazing feeling, to know that there was someone out there destined for you.

"Tch, I told that stupid Prince having mates was stupid!" Yuri snapped, his eyebrows pinching together in worry. "Paqotah suffered for its loss, I'm sure."

"Yes, Paqotah suffered greatly." JJ answered. "They could not fend for themselves, the King was distraught and the Shifter's primary leader was in a blind rage. He had lost his mate and the people had lost their Princess. Ryuuko had been a shining jewel in their eyes."

"What the hell happened then? Did they just give up?" Yuri kicked at the floor.

"They had much to lose, young prince." JJ told him. "They chose to disappear than to fight for vengeance. And I mean that quite literally. They erased their tracks entirely, enclosing themselves in a barrier that made them invisible to the world. How do you think we've never spotted any shifters or Paqotahnian elves all these years?"

"I truly thought they died out." Yuri mumbled.

* * *

"No." Guang-Hong shook his head. "They have been lying in wait. Aleksi is a man without his mate, but the fates are kind. It's not unheard of for reincarnations to occur."

"Then why is trouble brewing?" Chris demanded heatedly. "Why are you suddenly leaving your kingdom? Seeking refuge in the other four? Is the new mate... looking for retribution?"

"What? Not at all!" Guang-Hong laughed, breaking the tension though Chris was still agitated. "The princess, well prince now, has been nothing but the kindest soul you'll ever meet."

* * *

"Then what the heck is going on?!" Yuri growled, fighting the urge to throw the damn table into a wall.

"I received a message from Prince Phichit when I stepped out a moment ago." JJ took on a somber tone. "He is King Phichit now."

"What?" Yuri sobered just the slightest. "His father... but the King wasn't... What the fuck happened?"

"Poison." JJ kept his gaze steady on Yuri.

The Empanian Prince stood up and glared at the King. "It wasn't us."

"I know." JJ waved a hand. "The perpetrator left a message, one written in purple ink. They said something about making Zamsa feel what Paqotah felt, the loss of a Royal."

Yuri was out the library in seconds, rushing with JJ on his tail.

* * *

 

Chris ran a trembling hand over his face. "You mean to say that we are on the verge of war because of another internal affair?"

"You are not all completely innocent." Leo murmured, pulling Guang-Hong close to him,he'd fallen asleep. "The Zamsanian Prince helped in his highness' escape. Zamsa was dragged into this with that action. When Empana came to Prince Phichit's aid, it was inevitably involved. And since it happened in Paraphae, there's no excluding them either. Korusan has always been a wild- card, perhaps they will remain neutral for this war as well."

Chris stood quickly and made to walk out the door. He had to do something with the knowledge he now had. He paused before stepping out of the room completely. "For your mate and child's sake, I hope that your Prince knows what he is doing."

Leo offered him a slightly strained smile. "So do I, Chris..."

* * *

 

Yuri barged into the room, not at all sure what he was expecting to see. The sight of Viktor on the floor surrounded in purple barrier crystals was a shock and it kept him from entering the room entirely.

The General cradled the now free Katsuki Yuuri in his arms, his features now clearly appreciated without the barrier to hide them.

"I'm feeling a little overwhelmed," Viktor said off-handedly, his eyes on the elf in his embrace. "I'm surrounded by the King of Paraphae, the Prince of Empana, and the Prince of Paqotah."

Yuri made a noise that sounded like something was dying and JJ caught him when he fell. Viktor did not notice.

* * *

 

He was out of the barrier crystal, he could only keep it up for so long until his strength gave out. Viktor was right, he had been awake and listening this whole time. A twinge of guilt coursed through his body as he continued on listening in. His heart felt for his friend, Phichit, who was now King.

Yuuri had been the cause of this war, his past life the cause of the first. Maybe he would sleep just for a little bit more, just a little bit more.

Then he would end this.

Or die trying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot changed in this chapter either. I'm sorry if the way it's written is confusing, I wanted the pieces of the puzzle to fit in for Chris and Yura at the same time. Now I'm sure you're all wondering how JJ knows all this when he was a youngling during the first war. That's... that's something I got to work on in conjunction to his age change RIP me. 
> 
> Fun fact #04: The Chapter Titles, yaaaaas them, are actually songs by The Chainsmokers XDD
> 
> Chapter 01= All We Know = I chose this title because it's a general introduction of the story. This is literally All We Know about the world of WW.
> 
> Chapter 02= Good Intentions = In reference to Phichit's motives in rescuing Yuuri Katsuki since Yuri was really suspicious of him. Tsk, tsk. Curiosity killed the cat, Yuri.
> 
> Chapter 03= Setting Fires = I was listening to this while writing the third chapter because someone made this amazing YOI AMV on youtube with this song for Ep. 12 Go check it out! Also, JJ was introduced and Paraphae's element is fiyaaah!
> 
> Chapter 04 = Closer = This is literally because we are so close to war, and getting even closer. Yuuri is almost awake and in the next chapter he just has to explain his side of the story before hell breaks lose. I hope you're looking forward to it!!  
> I have no idea if we'll have fun facts for every chapter since I can only name so many things XD I'll try my absolute best :DD


	5. Split

CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Don't Let Me Down

CHAPTER SIX


	7. Inside Out

CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Waterbed

CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Roses

CHAPTER NINE


	10. We Are In Ruins

CHAPTER TEN


	11. Who Is The Enemy

CHAPTER ELEVEN


	12. Neither One Prepared

CHAPTER TWELVE


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys! I know, I know. It's been an insane while since the last update and I left you all at a terrible place, but I have my reasons, hehe? 

Mainly being, real life got in the way. I know you've all probably seen more of my ficlets pop up and heck I've written stuff for other fandoms between now and the last time I updated, but I honestly could not get over how bizzare this story got!! I mean, the characterization, the pacing. I'm sure I mentioned it in a previous chapter, the story wasn't making me happy.

I was brought back here when I learned how to check the number of subscribers for a fic and found out that there are almost 500 subscribed to this fic alone!! 

I am honestly shookt. 

That's why, even though I am preparing to take a very important exam in September, I want to rewrite this fic, and this time I'll do it right.

My understanding of the characters is better now and I am saying right now that there will be LOTS of changes, though some things won't be much of a surprise for you lovely folks who have been with me since this story started.

I'm not promising instant updates (as I am preparing for my licensure exams) but I am promising an ending as well as answers to all your questions.

I hope there are still some of you looking forward to this.

See you again soon! 

Nique

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be a fun fact for every chapter XD


End file.
